


The Sound of My Name on Your Lips

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your name is Newton Geiszler. I'm Hermann Gottlieb. We've worked together for almost a decade, sharing a lab. We've been more than partners for five of those years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Sound of My Name on Your Lips  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1,063  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [tsunderescientists](http://tsunderescientists.tumblr.com/), who wanted a Pacific Rim/Winter Soldier type story  
Summary: "Your name is Newton Geiszler. I'm Hermann Gottlieb. We've worked together for almost a decade, sharing a lab. We've been more than partners for five of those years."

 

 

Hermann swears under his breath as he makes his way through the rubble. Destroyed cars and smashed buildings line both sides of the road and it is rather difficult to maneuver. The Kaiju which caused the damage is dead and currently being stripped down by Hannibal Chau's goons over a mile away. Hermann doesn't care about any of that. What he cares about is possibly finding Newt. Since Newt has been spotted at the locations of the last three Kaiju attacks, he's hoping he might be successful.

The closest Hermann came to actually talking to Newt after his disappearance was over a year ago, just outside of Tokyo. Newt had attacked him, dropping off of a grocery store roof and knocking him to the ground. Newt's left hand and arm had been replaced by that of a Kaiju. Newt's claws had cut through Hermann's clothing like butter and torn at the flesh beneath. Hermann thought he was going to die until he said Newt's name. Newt had paused in his attack, looking at Hermann warily. Hermann repeated the name until it was almost a chant. Newt had taken one last look at Hermann before fleeing. No one had gotten near Newt since then.

Hermann's about ready to give up and return to the drop-off point when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He starts to turn when he's struck from behind. Hermann crumples to the ground as his bad leg gives out on him. His cane slams into his nose when he falls.

He's grabbed by his shoulder and flipped onto his back. Hermann stops struggling as Newt stares at him. Newt crouches down, straddling Hermann's waist and his Kaiju hand is on Hermann's throat. Newt's lips curl back in a silent snarl when he starts to squeeze.

"Newt, please." Blood drips from Hermann's nose, splashing on his upper lip. Newt looks at him with a baffled expression on his face, as if he almost knows who Hermann is. "Please listen to me, Newt." The hand wrapped around Hermann's throat goes still, the claws just starting to sink into Hermann's flesh.

"Your name is Newton Geiszler." Something flashes over Newt's face. It's there and gone so quickly Hermann thinks he might have imagined it. "I'm Hermann Gottlieb. We've worked together for almost a decade, sharing a lab. We've been more than partners for five of those years." This time he's sure Newt recognized what he was talking about. Hermann thinks for a moment. He's only got once chance to not only keep himself alive, but possibly wake Newt up. "Oh hidy ho, officer, we've had a doozy of a day."

An almost inhuman sound tears its way from Newt's throat as the smaller man sits back. The grip he has on Hermann goes slack and then releases him completely, but Hermann makes no effort to get away. Newt curls up in a ball on the ground, shaking and whimpering while clutching at his head. Taking a deep breath, Hermann reaches out, setting a hand on Newt's shoulder.

"Newt?"

"Hermann?" Newt's voice is hoarse. "You just quoted 'Tucker and Dale VS Evil'. I thought you hated that movie."

"I didn't hate it. I merely said the level of gore was not something I enjoyed." He made a face as he thought of the scene with the wood chipper. "That's what we were watching when I kissed you for the first time. You were so surprised you dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor."

"And I wiped my buttery fingers in your hair just to hear you curse." The tremors in Newt's body taper off and he eases himself onto his side. "Then I kissed you back and we ended up missing the rest of the movie because we were otherwise occupied." Newt points a shaky finger at Hermann's face. "Did I hurt you? Your nose..."

Hermann manages a small smile. "You didn't do this. When I fell, my cane caught me in the face."

"I knew that sweater vest and the cane and that silly cowlick. I was looking right at you and didn't recognize you, but I _knew_ you." Newt bites his lip. "Everything's jumbled. I keep getting bits and pieces of who I am. How long has it been?"

"You disappeared almost two years ago during a Kaiju attack." He plucks a handkerchief from his pocket and dabs at his nose. "They found your blood at the scene, but no body. I never gave up hope that we'd find you again."

"I don't really remember much. They did something to my head every time I finished what I was being told to do." Newt sits up slowly and stares at his Kaiju arm. "Hermann, I'm dangerous. I have no idea what I'm capable of. If I don't show up at the pickup point, they're going to come looking for me. You should leave me here."

"Absolutely not. I just got you back." He touches Newt's hand, tracing a finger over the scales. "It's softer than I expected and I can still see the outlines of your tattoos."

"I want to go home." Tears well up in Newt's eyes. "I don't really remember what home is or where, but I know you were in it."

Hermann leans forward, wrapping his arms around Newt's body and pulling him close. He whispers things in Newt's ear while running his fingers through Newt's hair. By the time he pulls away, both of them are sniffling.

"I'll call one of the others to pick us up and then we'll go home." He grabs his cell from his pocket. Luckily, it wasn't damaged during the struggle. Hermann presses a button. "Mako? I've got Newt. We're both okay. We're..." He looks around at their surroundings. "About three blocks north of the drop-off point, near what's left of a library. Please hurry, I don't know how long it'll be before they come looking for him."

They sit in silence together with Newt resting his head on Hermann's shoulder. Newt clears his throat. "Do you think they'll let me keep this arm? It's kinda awesome."

"If anyone tries to remove it, they'll have to get through me first."

"Thanks, Hermann." Newt's face lights up. "When we get back, and everything settles down, we should watch the movie. We never saw the ending."

"I'd love to, Newt."


	2. art for The Sound of My Name on Your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome art I commissioned from [alienfirst](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/).


End file.
